


Let's play a love game

by lowsywriter



Series: prompt a prompt me [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hyuuga calls Kiyoshi 'daddy' in public, Implied D/S relationship, M/M, by mistake, i get too much fun torturing my babies, this prompt was golden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Hi! Could you please write kiyohyuu where hyuuga accidentally calls kiyoshi "daddy" during practice? Id love it if you could work some d/s into it."</p><p>Exhaustation and practice games don't mix well, Hyuuga is just learning this lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a love game

**Author's Note:**

> omg guys, i'm so happy to answer to all this prompts, they keep me writing and i've had lots of fun... and they are just so good!
> 
> please enjoy, chop chop

They’ve been training too hard lately. Seirin started as the underdog of the world of highschool basketball but they’ve worked their way up, always training hard and exploiting their strenghts, they need to keep being on top of their game. Hyuuga, as the captain, is always the first to arrive and the last to leave the court. His training menu harder than anyone else.

Today they are having a practice match againts Shuutoku and everyone in the first string is playing. They are doing beautifully, even when they are exhausted and Hyyuga feels lightheaded and proud (and, well, maybe he’s very very tired); so when he receives a pass from Izuki, scores a three pointer and Kiyoshi says loudly from the other side of the court  _Good job!_ , he answers just as loud  _thank you, daddy_  without thinking.

Inmediatly silence falls on the courtroom and everyone is staring between Kiyoshi and himself. Even the Shuutoku team, which he respects a lot on the base of being composed almost entirely from level-headed people, is surveying them with speculation.

Hyuuga can feel his face burning with embarrasment but when he peers up at Kiyoshi, the bastard is grinning proudly as if Hyuuga has achieved some great feat. He clears his throat and calls order and soon enough they are back in the game (people keep glancing at him every other minute, but he ignores them) and he can feel Kiyoshi’s eyes on him until the end.

When he looks back at him, there’s promise in his eyes. Maybe Hyuuga has earned himself a nice flogging and the use of those gorgeous nipple clamps Kiyoshi bought him recently. Maybe he should call him _daddy_ outside of bed more often.

**Author's Note:**

> come and prompt me on tumblr at fictionhomo or inmisericorde


End file.
